This invention relates to the art concerned with water recovery devices and processes and is particularly concerned with a device and method for removing moisture from ambient air.
Droughts and water shortages and the water use restrictions placed on communities as a result of them are an ever present problem in our modern society.
Areas so affected have often been forced to take costly measures to make due during a water crisis spending money that can be little afforded such as by buying water from neighboring communities and importing it, sometimes by truck. Such a measure would seem unnecessary when one considers that areas so affected often are subject to weather patterns which, while not bringing them rain, often produce humid air with a significant amount of unpolluted moisture contained therein.
Such conditions often occur in the summer months when rainfall is low but relative humidity more often than not is at high levels.
What is needed therefore is a practical method and apparatus for removing water vapor from ambient air containing moisture and collecting it for useful purposes.